Ni Esperanza, ni Amor, ni Gloria
by Auryl
Summary: Severus Snape no era un cobarde SnapeLily.Post DH.9 drabbles


_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter se ha acabado y no tengo derecho sobre él o su mundo. Sólo puedo lanzar un glorioso **¡JA!** _¡LO SABÍA!_  
_**Spoilers**_: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, naturalmente. Y conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de matar a Rowling, adorarla...como viene siendo habitual.  
_**Personajes**_: Severus/Lily. Porque Severus no ha muerto, diga ella lo que diga, y él y Lily se amaban y se odiaban, lo admita ella o no.  
_**Resumen**_ Severus Snape no era un cobarde.  
_**Dedicatorias**_: A Sev, por supuesto. A su valor. A todas las que creímos en Snape contra todo pronóstico. A todos los que supimos ver la grandeza de su personaje, y por un momento creímos que era más que eso, un personaje.

Esto es más bien un experimento. El drabble numero 4 viene de mi otro fic Sev/Lily, _Malditos_ ;)   
Les pido, como un favor, que si pueden leer esto acompañado de una canción lo hagan. Los títulos de los drabbles son frases de la canción. Son sólo un par de minutos, y yo les agradecería mucho, porque esa canción _es_ estos drabbles. Son la historia de Severus y Lily.  
Mika: Happy Ending 

**Ni Esperanza, ni Amor, ni Gloria**

-No era un cobarde, después de todo – le explicó Harry a Ginny. Ella le sostenía mientras él lloraba en su hombro, después de otra pesadilla. – Y la amaba. Durante toda su vida. Es tan, _joder_, es _tan_ injusto…  
-Lo sé. – aseguró Ginny con firmeza. – Lo sé. Pero él se ha ido, Harry. Y Voldemort también. Ya no está. Todo comienza de nuevo.  
-Lo sé. – la miró a los ojos, y vio que ella los tenía también empañados en lágrimas. – No los olvidaremos, Ginny. A ninguno de los que se fueron. - se abrazaron en silencio como quien se aferra a la vida - No era un cobarde – repitió.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more_

**Then live the rest of our life/But not together.**

-Como un niño – dijo Lily, y sus ojos relucieron con ira – Potter cree que todo el mundo le debe todo. ¡_Todo_, Sev! Es un maldito niño engreído – aseguró, mientras avanzaban hacia el Invernadero.  
Severus sonreía, observando el cabello rojo flotar por el viento y la nieve.

**Like it's forever**

-Sev. – preguntó de pronto – ¿A ti te gusto?  
Él la miró, intentando ignorar las manchas rosas que trepaban a sus mejillas – _¡mierda, mierda!_ – poniendo a un lado el libro de Pociones donde había estado garabateando.  
-Claro – respondió finalmente, en un susurro atropellado.  
Lily sonrió, con todo lo bueno del mundo en sus ojos.  
-Me alegro. Tú a mi también me gustas, ¿sabes? ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

**No Love**

_-Te odio._  
Su beso sabía a sangre. _Estás maldito. Me has traicionado_.  
Pero la tenía a ella. La tenía, y sabía que había roto todo, pero la tenía. Y la amaba, así es como él amaba. Como niños para siempre.  
Ella lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Lily. Por lo que pueda pasar, quiero que sepas que me importas. Mucho.  
_Por lo que pueda pasar_, qué cobarde había sido.

**This is the way you left me**

_-Cualquier cosa._  
Y estaba muerta. Desaparecida. Ida.  
Para siempre.  
Snape se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su cuerpo, y lloró en el cuello frío.  
Había muerto con los ojos cerrados, y casi lo agradeció.

**I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'**

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_  
Dumbledore le miraba a los ojos cuando murió, y su mirada decía tantas cosas. _Has sido muy valiente_ y _gracias_ y _le contaré todo cuando la vea_ y _estoy – __**estamos**__ – tan, tan orgullosos de ti._  
Supo que había hecho lo correcto, y se preguntó entonces que cómo podía sentir tanto asco y tanto dolor dentro de él.

**The Hardest Story that I've ever told**

Sabía que para él no existían los finales felices. Que el Cuento del Príncipe era el cuento para niños más duro.  
Pero hizo un último esfuerzo, porque al fin y al cabo _se lo debía_, y había _vivido para eso_, y moriría _por eso_. Sin gloria ni esperanza. _Porque no era un cobarde_.  
Así que _mírame_, le dijo, entregándole su vida.

**No hope, no love, no glory/no Happy Ending**

-Mírame – suplicó, pero los ojos se movieron demasiado despacio, y ya nunca los pudo volver a ver.

**Happy Ending**

El viento está templado, removiendo sus cabellos. Los nota suaves y flotan alrededor de sus mejillas cuando abre los ojos.  
_Es extraño_, piensa, _pero no pasa el tiempo_.  
Siempre es verano en su parque. Siempre es verano, y sus pies pequeños, descalzos, caminan sobre la hierba por entre las flores. No duele. Ya no.  
La niña ha dejado el columpio libre, para él. Porque sabe que le encanta creer que puede volar _de verdad_, y sentir _de verdad_, y porque aunque a ella le gusta mucho también columpiarse – mucho, más de lo que le gustan las galletas de chocolate, y le aseguró muy seria que esas galletas son su postre preferido –, es su mejor amiga y le quiere y se lo ha dejado a él. Le espera de pie, con el tupido pelo lleno de flores y balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pequeños zapatos.  
Y cuando alza sus ojos para mirarle, parece que es como si hubiera estado esperando por él, a que acudiera a esa cita acordada con el Destino muchos años atrás, y sus ojos verdes se iluminan locos de felicidad y orgullo, y le hacen a él querer llorar y reír, y gritar _he hecho lo correcto_, y _lo he hecho por ti_, y _soy bueno, soy bueno_, y _vuelvo a casa_, todo al mismo tiempo.  
Ella sólo sonríe, con todo lo bueno del mundo en sus labios. Y dice:  
-Hola, Sev.


End file.
